User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 7
Name: Adam Evans Alias: Director Evans, The Guide, Progenitor of Humanity, Rewriter of History, Mastermind of the Masquerade, The Puppeteer, The Performers behind the closed Curtain, The Unseen, The Man of Many Names, The Hidden Agenda Powers: Immortality , Astral Vision, Astral Projection, and Psychic Shield Abilities: Supernatural Intelligence, Enhanced Condition, Enhanced Memory, Psychological Intuition, Tactical Analysis, Enhanced Preparedness, Hyper Mind,Hypercompetence, Ring Empowerment, Photographic Deduction, and Enhanced Unarmed Combat The Ring: Magical Energy Manipulation (Transmutation, Physical Restoration, Teleportation, Advanced Telepathy, MemoryManipulation, and Illusion Manipulation, Force-Field Generation, and Life and Death Inducement along with Partial Life and ImpermanentDeath Inducement), Sealing Souls Of MagesTo Access Their Energy, Scanning, and Electronic Disruption. Alignment: Lawful Good Motto: "You cannot hide from those who don't exist" Quotes: "The fact that you believe you're more than an expendable pawn in this manifold system shows how unprepared you are to fight me: exchange of inside information several times in the last two years with China, chronic check fraud in Finland, dumping in Dubai, mastery of the subtle bait and switch, you truly haven't realized how far you've been centering yourself in the spotlight. If you are not aware, I'm a hundred moves ahead of you and almost everybody else. The sooner you realize this, the quicker you realize that I'm only giving you the illusion of choice on this matter." You see, my predictions and measures of control are not absolute. I allow humankind to maintain its elaborate illusion of freedom and that is through my auspices. A bunch of barbarians sacking the invincible Romans? I lead them. The Mongol's conquering of China's almighty empire. I guided them ...You don't even want to know what happened to Atlantis. I maintain the status quo so there is no huge imbalance of power as time progresses." "A person represents what I would say is the 3 R's: Rational, Reasonable, and Reflective. People on the other hand are tumultuous, anxious, and absurd... the singular is expressly easier to manipulate while a community or collection is too chaotic. Leaders, chieftains, monarchs, figureheads, somebody has to take the reins or total anarchy will ensue. A singularity ruling the masses makes my work far more easier in the long run." "I've had a hand in shaping humanity's history since their primeval beginning. Those supposedly secret societies you are so afraid of? Either I established them to further my own goals, they will be internally restructured, or if they conflict with the timeline I organized regardless of my adaptability, they will be disbanded in due time. These government agencies that flout the tenets of their own constitution to preserve their international interest - they all coexist under my grand arrangements. These overglorified independent cults, elaborate conspiracies, and law-enforcement agencies - if my existence isn't known to them, I am furtively guiding their progress and revising their core objectives to align with mine own. There will always be inevitable, unforeseen anomalies, but if I can help it, they will comply to my designs." "Does anybody question the regular attendance of extraterrestrial beings to this backwater solar system, nevertheless, this insignificant, meager planet that would barely even register on the cosmic blip of the nearest star-spanning empire? Does anybody question the astronomically infinitesimal probabilities involved in them even desiring to make their presence known to us, a marginalized civilization so primitive that we cannot even expand beyond Sol while actively and steadfastly precluding ourselves from societal advancement ... without external circumstances? And for all the advanced alien technologies introduced to our humble planet through myriad invasions, do the people question why we do not use them for the benefit of our planet on a more widespread scale? Why these hypergeniuses and megacorporations stifle the fruits of their own creativity and ingenuity... how so many one-man technological revolutionist were repressed. Why so many of these geniuses horde their cutting-edge innovations and theoretical breakthroughs from the hoi polloi. Why the greater portion of them are anti-social, inhibitively arrogant, isolationist... INSANE? How they naturally develop into supervillains despite their clear socioeconomic advantages and the reputation they are willingly to sacrifice? Anything I'm missing? Oh yeah ... how even an enviable and adaptable system of localized reality warping termed as magic was shunned from the public for entire centuries... and now comes the question of the hour; who set all of this up? It's starting to dawn on you isn't it? I apologize for my incessant ramblings as I'm rarely able to entertain an audience. Unfortunately for you, what you've learned already beyond your security clearance. Goodbye." "Ok, you still don't understand why I sometimes must incite war to introduce a longer era of peace. Let me provide you with a historical analogue; look at the developments to the inception of the Great War. look at the wars that humanity's self-destructive nature has rekindled after a relatively tranquil period of peace and general progression because of the Industrial Revolution that I permitted to transpire... sure they may seem small scale at first, but the effects compound overtime and I will start making glaring oversight because the integrity of my data ... which I base my predictive modesl on will inevitably be compromised which was all the more obvious as soon as great empires started to form off-schedule and militarism was heightened, so you know what I do? ... I crush them even if it involves the whole world. It seemed like a good idea at the time, to experiment with my tactical adaptability, to test my mettle in the midst of complete chaos against the world, but to mostly allow humanity as a whole experience, directly or indirectly, the horrors of war and enact the appropriate preemptive systems ... and I failed miserably. Many empires for the most part dissolved and completely decayed eventually; however, the League of Nations was very limited and unstable and maritime technology booned with fervor and hostilities generally increased... so with greater preparation, I incited yet another World War. I should have you know, before the first World War, I had my sights set toward a young child at the time that had a bright future. I inflicted him with a series of psychoactive agents to make him more accessible to us and our control and to remove all relatability to his own humanity... and you know what happened next? The gambit was ultimately successful. That child that history today knows as Adolf Hitler has become the pimple on the of humanity. The stronger United Nations was forged, various countries have earned their independence, the effects of the Great Depression dissipated, a fair percentage of the world's population was eradicated to make everything more manageable for me, even Germany looks back on its past with hatred now... however, the trade off was knowledge of nucleonics and an even greater technological boon that was comparable to the Industrial Revolution. Unfortunately, this means that I, ultimately, will not be able to protect humanity forever. They will stray beyond my purview and I'll be left behind." Archetypes: All According To Plan, Always Someone Better, Ancient Conspiracy, Badass Bookworm, Badass In a Nice Suit, Big Brother Is Watching, Blackmail, The Chessmaster, Deadpan Snarker, The Dreaded, Gambit Roulette, I Know Karate, Insufferable Genius, Knowledge Broker, Manipulative Bastard, Sherlock Scan, The Spymaster, The Sociopath, Super Strength (Subtle), Surrounded By Idiots, Well-Intentioned Extremist, Xanatos Speed Chess. Category:Blog posts